


His Imagination

by FyreinFlair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bi Solas, Caught, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Prompt Fill, Sexual Fantasy, solas really needs an orgasm okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Look Solas hasn't gotten any in a long time and having a very attractive boss who is also a tease can be... v frustrating...Luckily Solas is totally alone tonight.  Tooootallyyyyyy.....aka Solas masturbates and male Lavellan catches him.





	His Imagination

It was five minutes past midnight and Solas was finally alone.

 

It was rare to actually have time for himself, the place where he normally conducts his work was in a rather public area, And it wasn't uncommon for people to come to him for answers to their ever pressing questions.

 

He was tired. 

 

Studying the fade, constant research for the Inquisition and for himself took all of his waking moments, and most of his dreaming ones as well.  He was more than tired. He was exhausted.

 

Alas, he had to keep going.  The work was too important, his plan, his fate...

 

But not just his own, but the Inquisitor's as well.

 

Solas stiffens at the thought of him.

 

He was brilliant.  Both in intelligence and beauty, the elven man seemed to glow with the warmth from his heart.  Every interaction they had with each other chiseled away at Solas's carefully crafted persona, and though at first he knew he had to keep up the facade, now he almosts  _ wants _ him to slip through the cracks... see who he truly is... how he would...

 

No.

 

Solas massages his forehead in frustration.  He cannot think of the Inquisitor in this way... He cannot allow it.  It's a distraction, unnecessary, something that will only divert him from his chosen path even further.

 

He tries to even his breathing, calm himself down, but the more he tries not to think about him, the harder it is to avoid imagining his beautiful face, his smooth, dark skin.  His golden tattoos... the disgraceful vallaslin of June... how intcing would it be to trace them, to run his fingers down the length of them. How far down did the markings go? Did the lines that go beneath the collar of his shirt continue? 

 

Without realization, Solas's hand had made its way into his trousers and had begun to lightly palm himself.

 

He removes his hand immediately, embarrassed at himself.  What was he? A horny youth? Surely he can resist this fleeting feeling.  This will soon pass. 

 

However...

 

Solas looks around the room, it was completely silent, even the crows above him were fast asleep, not even a stirring in the hall outside.  If he was alone... what harm could there be? He can indulge himself for a few moments, can't he? 

 

With new determination and a bit of boyish excitement, Solas hastily unties the lacings of his trousers.  He hasn't done this in... goodness he doesn't want to think about how long it has been since he's had the... er... pleasure.

 

No... he doesn't want to think about the past, he wants to imagine  _ him.  _

 

_ Lavellen.  _

 

He can imagine the coy smile on his face, the way his laughter pulls at his eyes, makes them glimmer. 

 

He would laugh even in intimacy, Solas was sure of this.  The man found humor in all things, but perhaps this small trait is what what Solas was drawn to. 

 

Or perhaps it is his lips...  _ fenhedis... _ the way his full lips would look as they explore his body, claiming his body as his own with each tender kiss. 

 

He would be soft, light touches at first, but then he knows he wouldn't stop there, for Lavellan was just as much of a trickster as he was.  He expected, no he  _ wanted  _ him to mark his body.  Small bites, purple bruises and prickles of crimson would leave a map of small memories that he would treasure for himself.

 

Solas groans, and starts stroking himself, unable to resist the feeling.  He imagines strong, hunter-worn hands in place of his own, slowly increasing in pace.  He sees gold painted fingertips, lingering too long in one spot, only to move more quickly in the next moment.  If only he could replicate the other elf's impulsiveness, the unpredictable movements, the way he way he would wink his tawny eyes at him...

 

But oh! If he could feel his lips, his beautiful, kissable lips around his cock, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

 

He can see his eyes, as he moves his own hand faster, so close to his climax.  To be able to tangle his hands in the brunet's long braided hair, unwinding the messy locks as he glares deep into his eyes one more time right as he... right as...

 

Solas moans in bliss, uncaring if anyone could hear him as he finally reaches his release. He continues the motion as he rides through his orgasm, wishing he could see the look on the elf's face as he would swallow him whole...

 

In his ecstasy , Solas didn't hear the footsteps making their way into the rotunda.

 

“Hey, Solas, sorry, I know it's late but have you seen the..? Oh.”

 

They lock eyes for a brief moment as both of them realize the situation that they were in.

 

In horror, Solas yanks his trousers up as fast as he could, trying to recover what decency he has left. 

 

"Inquisitor... I... I'm so sorry I didn't expect... I..."  Solas hangs his head in shame. 

 

The inquisitor stands in shock for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

 

"Oh creators! I never thought I'd see the day when you'd finally let loose!" Lavellan takes his time as he lazily stolls over to Solas’s desk, placing down new documents on top of the scattered assembly of unfinished work. 

 

"I brought some reports for you to look over, something came in from the western approach.  But please, don't feel like you need to read anything now, you deserve to relax. Take a load off for the night."

 

Solas doesn't remember the last time he blushed, but he could feel the blood rush up through the tips of his ears as he curtly nods. 

 

Lavellan continues to snicker as he makes his way out of the rotunda.

 

Right as he reaches the door, he turns and smiles one more time, "And Solas, the next time you need to... unwind...  My quarters are always open." He winks, and laughs as he lets the door shut behind him.

 

Solas stares open mouthed at the empty spot where Lavellan had stood.

 

Well, he thought to himself, perhaps it wasn't all in his imagination after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill! Fun lil race with friends with the prompt “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”
> 
> ALSO FAM
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT 
> 
> ***EVER***
> 
> I know. It's taken a long time. But I did it. 
> 
> Thanks to Rachelle and Adriana for reading and encouraging my #smutlyfe
> 
> please enjoy. I might write a sequel... lemme know..... ;)


End file.
